Total Drama Island: Wiki Style
Welcome to Total Drama Island: Wiki Style, where 20 Wiki users will compete for the title of last camper standing and 100,000 (virtual) dollars! Who will win? Who will lose? And what Drama will go down in this Season of Total Drama! Find out below, and have fun in this awesome camp This camp is hosted by your amazing Mazda user, Zoomer NOTE: '''If you any awesome challenge ideas, please post them on Zoomer's talk page, thank you! (Not all challenges will be chosen, but I know how creative you guys are ;P Rules '''I want to keep this short and sweet, so everyone can have fun in this camp :) *NO GODPLAYING. You will be givin one warning for this. *Be active. Please guys. *No complaining about eliminations. *Okay. This is a tricky subject, but you CAN quit. Seriously though, think about it before you do. *No voting for yourself. *'My posts will be bolded.' *Have fun, and be creative. There is no pressure in this camp. ;) Sign-Ups Please sign-up as yourself. If you can, a link to your user page would be nice. :) 1. Nduke 2. LF 3. Toad 4. Natedog14 5. Oatmeal- 6. EnTrey 7. Alfie 8.TDAddict 9. Jake R :3 10. TDISF 11. Zinc 12. Flame 13. SG 14. Reddy 15. Zoomer 16. Zannabanna 17. Ult 18. EBGR 19. Mr. E 20. Koops Elimination Table Episode One Chat (1) Chris: Speak here guys, while we await the others! Nduke: Hola Chris! :P Toad: Yo. Nate: you people have weird names XD Nduke: Said the guy who says "F*ck you and everyone" In everyone camp :| Nate: just doing it for drama! *winks at chris* For Rateings. Chris: Hmm, okay guys, keep it PG. K? So, are you guys excited for the season? ''' SG: Depends. On how annoying all the other peeps will be. :P *glares at annoying peeps (You know who you are)* Flame: Hey! TDAddict: I agree with SG. (Unintentional rhyming FTW) '''Chris: So, check out your teams guys! Alfie:Something. SG: Nice. Got some friends there. :D Chris: O_________O Jake: This seems like a decent team Zoomer: Ya! Let's go Gophers! (Zanna: Izzy is my favorite character.....she's inspires me.....I'm going to be the Physco of the camp......I'm Physco in real life two. I might be the Eva of the camp two. In real life I give 'Tude. XD) (Okay Zanna, but try not to godplay or get angry at people, okay? Its just a camp: And besides, have fun! This is meant to be an awesome camp) (Zanna: Don't bring things from other camps into this...got it..ok (XD) I know *has fun*) Mr. E: Hi. Chris: Um, hi. So, I guess that's one person left, is it? Ult: *Nods* "Correct, sir." Chris: Well, I guess we have everyone! Its time for your first challenge! Challenge (1) Chris: *is at the top of the 1,000 ft cliff with all of the campers* Okay you guys! Today, your challenge is simple: To jump off of this cliff intot he small ring below! The team which has the most successful jumpers wins your first ever challenge, and the losing sends someone home! So get jumping! Zoomer: O_O Wow, really? Well, here goes nothing. WAAAAHH!!!! *jumps off the cliff and dives into the ring* Trey: This sucks. *jumps* Ahh!!!!!!! Alfie:*jumps with epic shades on* 8) Nate: *Jumps and lands in the middle of the ring* Nduke: *jumps* FOR THE GOPHERS! Ult: *Stares down into the abyss* "Heights...are not my forte." *Pauses* TDAddict: *jumps and lands in the ring* Easy. Jake: *jumps and lands on water* Phew. *air takes him to sand* WTF!?!? D:< SG: *jumps* 8) Oatmeal: *jumps and lands over sharks* Reddy: *jumps* Reddy or nottttttttttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *splashes into the small ring* Yes! Ult: *Mutters* "This is going to be the death of me." *Closes his eyes and jumps off the cliff* LF: Psh, this ain't scary at all! *Runs and jumps off the cliff and lands in the ring* Told ya. Koops: *jumps and lands in the ring* Ult: *Hits the edge of the ring, but slides in* "Pain...consuming my body..." Chris: And so, even though it was a really close one, the Screaming Gophers WIN! Killer Bass, it's time for you guys to vote out a member of your team... Killer Bass Vote (1) Chris: Please tell us who you vote for, thanks guys. Nate: i vote for toad. Mr. E: I vote out Zanna, cuz I can 8D. Reddy: I'll vote for Zanna. He stole my electronic kitten flamethrower. Ult: *Ponders, and then winces from his injuries* "I suppose I'll vote for Toad." Zanna: Toad Chris: I guess well wait a little longer for a few more votes, but so far its 3-2 for Toad! Flame: Don't wanna vote, but..........................................(dramatic music plays) Toad. Sorry :( Chris: And it looks like Toad is the first voted out of Total Drama Island! *an intern brings Toad onto the Boat of Losers* Who will it be next week? Episode Two Chat (2) Chris: Wow, I did not expect it Toad to leave this early. Well, there's always next season! Zoomer: O_O Neither did I.... But we all gotta go sometime, right? Well, I guess somebody has to win though XD﻿ Flame: I know, I didn't want to vote anyone off. :( Zoomer: It's okay Flame. Toad's cool like that. :) Nduke: WOOT! Final 19 8) Ult: *Smiles slightly* "I actually survived the first elimination ceremony." Zoomer: Yes Nduke! :D Nduke: *Has nothing to better to do* I need a diet coke, nacho cheese doritos, stat! :P Chris: Ya..... No. *yells at intern* I need a diet coke, nacho cheese doritos, stat! *intern brings snacks to him* >:D Nduke: *takes snacks away* MINE! >:D *eats them* Yummy! :D Chris: Rrrr.... You better not win, or I swear to-''' Zoomer: Woah, guys calm yourselfs! '''Chris: Meh. Nduke: *to Chris* You smell like an old lady.. O_O xDD Challenge (2) Chris: Are you guys ready for your second challenge? Each team will choose 1 member to take a TD trivia quiz on chatango. KK? The team who has the most total points wins! So, choose your quizzers below: (Gophers, you obviously can't choose me 'cus I know the answers :P) Chris: Meh, just nominate yourself under your team name. -w- Quizzes will stat immediatly. :P Gopher Quizzers Jake: I wanna be a quiz taker :D SG: I'll do it. :) Chris: Okay, SG can finish the Screaming Gopher's quiz because Jake had to leave. Bass Quizzers Ult: "I suppose I could try to net our team a win." *Looks to the others* "Any objections?" Chris: Good job on your quiz, Ult. :) Ult: *Nods at the host* "Thanks, Chris." 'Mr. E: *claps* Good job, even though I have no idea how you did. (:P) Chris: And so, even though it was very, VERY, close again, just like last time................ The Screaming Gophers WIN! The Bass got an 80, while the Gophers a 95. But good job both teams! Bass, I'll see you at elimination this week. :( Killer Bass Vote (2) Chris: Bass, go ahead and vote anyone off. Well, from your team of course. :P Ult: "While it's my fault we lost, I'll vote for EBGR. My condolences." Reddy: EBGR. TDISF: EBGR Flame: EBGR Mr. E: EBGR (Sorry I'm late) Chris: And that's enough votes for me! EBGR, you have been eliminated from TDI. *EBGR boards the Boat of Losers* Who will it be next week? Episode Three Chat (3) Chris: Wow, things are getting interesting now! Zoomer: I guess....﻿ LF: Gophers all the way! :D Trey: Go Gophers! Chris: Ya, Bass... You guys kind of need to win a challenge.... Alfie:Bass fail. :P Nduke: WOOT! Final 18! 8) (sorry for not making it, had to do a science fair project i got second place for it) Zinc: Ugh, we're failing! Zinc: (CONF) With any luck, I can sabotage our team subtly so we lose more often, so we can boot people who never do anything. Or maybe I should try to help our team win! Mr. E: I have a feeling we'll win this time. :D SG: WINNING! :D Zoomer: YA! *highfives SG* SG: :D Ult: *Sighs* "It's all my fault..." Zoomer: Don't worry about it, Ult. We all have bad days. Maybe today will be your good day? Chris: Your challenge will be tonight guys! And P.S. get ready to BRAWL! Challenge (3) Chris: Today, your challenge is simple. The classic game of Dodgeball. Everyone is going to be on the court at the same time for your respective teams. Shoot and dodge the balls and attempt to get everyone on the other team out. Whichever team does this, wins! And I will be the judge of if you are out or not, so NO fighting. Begin! *throws the balls onto the court* Reddy: *grabs a dodge ball and hurls it at Jake* Hiya! TDAddict: *grabs a ball and hurls it at Zinc* Nduke: *grabs a ball and throws it at Zanna* Take that! LF: *Grabs a ball and throws it at TDISF* Nate: *while Nduke wasnt looking he threw a ball at him* Nduke: *catches ball and throws it at MrE* Nate:*gets another ball and throws it at LF* TDAddict: *hurls another ball at Nate* Reddy: *grabs a stray ball and also throws at LF* LF: *Throws a ball at Flame* Jake: *pushes LF out of the way and get hit* Aw man :( Zinc, Jake, and Mr E are out :P Alfan:*throws a ball at Ult* Reddy: *grabs another ball8 Tjis time, you won't escape! *hurls another ball at LF* TDAddict: *throws a ball at Reddy* Nduke: *throws ball at Reddy* Alfan:*throws a ball at Reddy* Nate: *catches it and trows it at reddy* Zoomer: *throws a ball at Reddy* LF, Zanna, and Ult are out. Reddy: *drops to the ground and all the balls go over his head* That was close. Zoomer: *whips a ball at Reddy*